


Yellow

by themayqueen



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angels, F/M, Ghosts, Inspired by Music, Love, Not Really Character Death, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-22
Updated: 2001-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: Isaac belatedly realizes something about the woman he briefly loved.





	Yellow

She said they called her Saffron. The name fit. Her skin was ivory, dusted with golden brown freckles, and her eyes were that green gold color that can only be found in a cat's eyes. And that hair! The only phrase that could come close to describing it is spun gold. It hung just past her waist, in tons of loose curls.

I still remember the day we met. She wore a white dress and danced in the rain. My first thought -- She's yellow. And she was. She seemed to glow and pale shade of yellow. She smiled when she saw me and I joined her in dancing -- no invitation was needed. It was meant to be.

Now I stood in a graveyard, looking down at the worn headstone. It's only been twenty years, but the grave seems so much older. Only twenty years since my Saffron left. Yet it seems like just yesterday.

*

_She stood at the door. It was raining outside; she had no coat or umbrella._

_"Where are you going?" I heard myself say, but I don't remember thinking or even saying the words._

_She turned and smiled the same smile she had given me those short three months ago._

_"I'm going home."_

_But she was home, wasn't she? In her apartment, with me. Wasn't that home? I didn't understand._

*

That was the last time I saw her alive. Not two minutes after she left, a car had hit her in the street and my Saffron was gone forever. She was home -- with the angels.

She was home. And her home wasn't with me. A tear fell down my cheek because I knew we had never been meant for each other. Through my tears, I read the headstone.

_Saffron Celeste  
1484 - 1502_

How had I never before noticed the date? It didn't make sense.

_Isaac._

Someone whispered my name. I looked up and there she was. She was still yellow. Only this time, she had yellow wings and halo.

_I love you._

When she said those words, I realized it had been the first time she ever said them. I started to reply, but she faded away. Her glow remained and I could still feel her smile warm my heart. I looked down at the headstone again and tried to remember my Spanish lessons. Celeste. Heavenly. And she was. She was yellow.


End file.
